The Lost Dragon
by Just-Sky
Summary: Setelah banyak hal yang ia lalui dan akhirnya mendapatkan kesempatan untuk tidur selamanya, dilahirkan kembali ke dunia dan juga kembali ke awal permulaan hidupnya bukanlah apa yang Draco inginkan. Jiwanya terlahir kembali, namun ia menganggapnya hanya sebuah mimpi. Apa yang akan ia lakukan ketika dirinya harus bertemu dengan kenyataan dan Harry untuk sekali lagi? Warning Inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J.K Rowlings. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam penulisan fanfic ini

Warning: AU, Slash, OOC, OC, typo, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure, General

* * *

 **THE LOST DRAGON**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

Keluarga Malfoy adalah satu dari beberapa keluarga penyihir berdarah murni yang masih mempertahankan nilai ketradisionalan penyihir di dunia ini, mereka adalah keluarga yang memegang teguh prinsip bahwa sihir yang murni adalah yang terbaik dan apabila ada campur tangan muggle maka semuanya pun akan berubah menjadi hal yang tak akan diketahui keberadaannya. Sebuah pemikiran kuno namun masih mengakar kuat dalam hati setiap Malfoy serta beberapa keluarga kuno penyihir yang telah ada sejak ratusan bahkan ribuan tahun yang lalu. Sesungguhnya mereka tidak begitu membenci muggle seperti apa yang dirumorkan oleh beberapa orang, mereka hanya bersikap netral terhadap pendatang baru seperti yang Morgana Le Fay contohkan ketika Merlin mencoba mengenalkan sihir kepada dunia luar (yang tentu saja mengakibatkan beberapa muggle ketakutan dan menyebabkan perburuan penyihir pada abad pertengahan), mereka tidaklah bersimpati maupun antipati kepada muggle dan asalkan para muggle tidak mencampuri urusan keluarga Malfoy beserta tradisinya maka para anggota keluarga Malfoy akan meninggalkan mereka sendiri.

Politik darah murni, mungkin namanya yang menyeramkan itu memberikan sebuah gambaran akan politik dimana mereka begitu disiplin dan tidak menerima perubahan. Beberapa keluarga penyihir tua memiliki politik tersebut dalam keluarganya, dan karena keluarga Malfoy termasuk ke dalam anggota _Sacred Twenty-Eight_ pada tatanan masyarakan penyihir yang ada di Inggris maka orang-orang cepat mengasumsikan bahwa keluarga Malfoy itu akan membenci muggle serta perubahan yang ada, bahkan motto yang tertera dalam lambang keluarga _"Sanctimonia Vincet Semper"_ pun sama sekali tak mengganggu.

Pandangan kuno yang hanya dilihat melalui sebelah mata oleh masyarakat tersebut tentu langsung dihiraukan oleh mereka yang berdarah Malfoy sejak kekuasaan Raja William I di Inggris, bahkan Armand Malfoy yang merupakan Malfoy pertama dan satu-satunya yang menginjakkan kakinya di Inggris dari tanah Normand pun tak pernah menganggap guyonan masyarakat mengenai keluarganya yang memiliki pandangan terbelakang dan begitu fanatik itu menjadi hal yang serius.

Seribu tahun telah berlalu sejak pertama kali Armand Malfoy menginjakkan kakinya di Inggris, pada generasi terbaru ini keluarga Malfoy yang ada di Inggris pun berjumlah tidak lebih dari dua orang yang merupakan seorang kepala keluarga bernama Lucius Malfoy dan juga istrinya yang berasal dari keluarga Black, Narcissa Malfoy _nee_ Black. Namun, jumlah yang begitu sedikit untuk sebuah keluarga besar dengan kekayaan yang tak bisa dihitung tersebut akan berganti malam ini, sebuah kelahiran akan terjadi malam ini dan karena itu kita bisa melihat bagaimana Lucius Malfoy yang terkenal begitu dingin serta luar biasa tegas itu terlihat seperti orang panik.

Laki-laki itu tidak seperti biasanya, bahkan penampilan yang biasanya terkesan begitu elegan namun kaku tersebut kini terlihat begitu berbeda. Lucius Malfoy hanya mengenakan piyama tidurnya saja yang dibalut oleh jubah tidur, dan dengan tongkat berjalannya itu dirinya berjalan mondar-mandir di depan sebuah pintu besar dengan ekspresi yang gelisah. Andaikata Severus Snape yang merupakan kawan lama Lucius tidak mengenalnya sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu, pasti Severus akan mengatakan orang yang tengah berjalan mondar-mandir ini adalah seorang _impostor_ yang mencoba menyamar menjadi Lucius namun gagal total. Berbeda dengan Lucius yang terlihat panik, Severus terlihat begitu tenang layaknya tak ada apapun yang terjadi, bahkan ia pun terlihat tengah menikmati secangkir minuman hangat bersama dengan Bellatrix dan suaminya yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat Lucius berjalan mondar-mandir tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku tidak boleh masuk ke dalam?" Rancau Lucius. "Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau aku juga khawatir dengan Cissa? Aku ingin masuk ke dalam namun si bodoh itu tak mengijinkanku untuk masuk, padahal Cissa sedang berjuang di dalam sendirian antara hidup dan mati."

Baik Severus dan Bellatrix menatap sosok Lucius Malfoy untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum dua orang penyihir mantan anak asrama Slytherin tersebut menghela nafas berat. Mereka sangat maklum mengapa Lucius terlihat begitu berbeda hari itu, sebab hari tersebut adalah hari yang sangat besar dimana keluarga Malfoy yang awalnya hanya berjumlah tidak lebih dari lima orang tersebut kini mendapatkan seorang anggota lagi. Ya, putra pertama dari pasangan Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy akan lahir ke dunia ini. Tak heran bila Lucius terlihat begitu khawatir sebab ini adalah pengalamannya yang pertama. Di publik ia bisa terlihat seperti seorang pria tak berperasaan dan hanya mencintai istrinya layaknya tropi keluarga saja, namun sesungguhnya di balik awak media yang menyebarkan gosip tak jelas itu Lucius sangat mencintai Narcissa lebih dari apapun.

Sebuah teriakan dari dalam kamar yang tengah dipandang Lucius dengan ganas tersebut tiba-tiba terdengar, sebuah teriakan yang sangat keras, teriakan kesakitan dari Narcissa dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Lucius mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dari dalam tongkat yang ia gunakan untuk berjalan, ia bersiap-siap untuk masuk ke dalam dengan paksa setelah menjebil sihir pertahanan yang dipasang oleh _mediwitch_ yang menolong Narcissa bersalin.

Lucius tentu akan berhasil masuk ke dalam bila bukan karena Severus dan Rabastan segera menahannya untuk tidak melakukan tindakan yang bodoh.

"Apa kau sudah kehilangan akal sehatmu, Lucius? Memaksa masuk ke dalam ruangan bersalin ketika istrimu ada di dalamnya adalah sebuah tindakan bodoh yang seharusnya tidak kau lakukan!" Desis Severus, ia menahan lengan kiri Severus yang mencoba untuk memberontak dan melarikan diri tersebut. "Bahkan orang dungu pun tahu akan hal itu. Larangan untuk suami ketika sang istri tengah melahirkan, dari zaman dulu pun peraturan itu sudah diterapkan di keluarga bangsawan. Dan kau termasuk salah satunya, Lucius."

"Dengar apa yang Severus katakan, Lucius. Narcissa ada dalam penanganan yang terbaik. Adikku itu adalah seorang petarung," imbuh Bellatrix dengan senyuman lebar terkembang di wajahnya. Wanita berambut bergelombang itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bahu Rodolphus yang hanya menyesap segelas wine dengan tenang. "Berhentilah bertindak konyol atau aku akan melemparkan kutukan padamu!"

Mendengar dirinya diceramahi oleh Severus serta diancam oleh kakak iparnya sendiri tentu membuat sang Lord Malfoy tidak terima, namun perasaan cemasnya terhadap nasib Narcissa dan calon bayi mereka langsung memadamkan api amarahnya. Mereka berdua benar, ia tak boleh bertindak layaknya orang bodoh yang tak tahu apa itu kesabaran pada situasi seperti ini, oleh karena itu Lucius pun mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya lagi untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Menatap ke luar jendela, ia bisa melihat langit malam masih menitikkan hujan yang deras. Tiupan angin yang ada di luar itu membuat perasaan Lucius sedikit baikan meski hatinya masih tidak bisa tenang seratus persen banyaknya, isteri tercintanya ada di dalam ruangan itu dan tengah berjuang untuk membawa penerus keluarga Malfoy yang baru ke dunia ini. Anak itu pasti laki-laki, Lucius tersenyum ketika memikirkan jenis kelamin bayinya yang masih ada di dalam kandungan Narcissa. Ia tak perlu melihat jenis kelamin bayinya ketika bidan penyihir memerikan kandungan Narcissa beberapa saat yang lalu untuk mengetahui apa jenis kelamin bayinya. Mereka yang terlahir di dalam keluarga Malfoy selalu terlahir sebagai laki-laki, hal itu sudah berada dalam setiap generasi keluarga Malfoy sejak pertama kali keluarga Malfoy terbentuk. Sangat jarang bayi perempuan lahir di dalam keluarga ini, menurut buku sejarah yang pernah Lucius baca hanya ada lima orang anak perempuan yang lahir dari keluarga Malfoy dan kelimanya tersebut tak pernah hidup lebih dari usia 12 tahun. Lucius tak terlalu tahu bagaimana detilnya, namun ia memiliki teori kalau semua itu adalah sebuah kutukan yang sudah diterima oleh keluarga Malfoy.

 _Aku tak sabar untuk menyambut putra kecilku di sini,_ pikir Lucius lagi. Ia membayangkan bagaimana dirinya bisa memeluk bayi kecilnya tersebut, lalu ketika sang bayi sudah berusia cukup untuk menerima pelajarannya itu baik dirinya dan Narcissa akan mengajarkan hal-hal yang baik serta sihir kepada anak mereka tersebut. Bayangan yang terlampau tinggi itu membuat seorang Lucius Malfoy tampak seperti orang bodoh, dan secara tak sadar membuat Bellatrix dan Severus saling berpandangan tak mengerti sebelum professor dalam bidang ilmu ramuan tersebut menawarkan diri untuk menyadarkan Lucius, dengan cara memukul kepala sang kepala keluarga Malfoy.

"Ouch..." Desis Lucius ketika ia merasakan sakit di kepalanya karena jitakan sang sahabat, ia langsung menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Severus Snape menyeringai padanya. Lucius menghiraukan suara tawa yang Bellatrix dan Rodolphus berikan di sana. "Apa masalahmu, Sev?!"

Sang Professor menatap sosok Lucius dengan netral, namun sorot mata serta seringai yang terpatri di wajahnya itu menampakkan kalau dirinya sangat bangga akan apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Lucius patut menerimanya karena Severus sudah jengah melihat ekspresi bodoh di wajah temannya itu.

"Masalahku hanya satu, tingkahmu itu membuatku pusing dan aku tidak suka itu. Kami tahu kau hampir setengah gila karena menunggu proses persalinan Narcissa, namun bukan berarti kau bisa membuat kami semua ikut gila denganmu," Severus menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Demi Morgana, Lucius, tenangkan dirimu! Duduk dan minumlah segelas wine untuk menenangkan dirimu, atau perlu aku memasukkan ramuan penenang ke dalam minumanmu agar kau bisa tenang?!"

Laki-laki berambut pirang platinum itu menggeleng kepalanya secara perlahan, mulai paham kalau Severus dan yang lainnya terganggu akan tingkahnya yang kelihatan konyol itu. Tidak seperti biasanya Lucius bertingkah seperti ini, namun dirinya tidak bisa membantu diri sendiri untuk tidak melakukannya melihat betapa cemasnya ia sekarang. Istrinya sedang berjuang sendirian di dalam, dan dalam proses kelahiran pasti banyak kemungkinan buruk yang bisa terjadi tanpa ia sadari terlebih dahulu, karena itulah Lucius merasa takut. Takut akan kehilangan Narcissa, dan juga takut akan kehilangan bayi mereka. Meski dirinya cemas, akan tidak baik juga bila dirinya terus-terusan bertingkah bodoh seperti ini, untuk itu Lucius pun kembali mencoba untuk mengendalikan diri serta emosinya, ia tak ingin terlalu terbuai oleh apa yang namanya rasa kecemasan. Andai saja Ibunya masih hidup, bisa saja Lucius akan mendapatkan ceramah yang lebih buruk dari apa yang Severus berikan padanya.

Ketika laki-laki itu mulai bisa menenangkan dirinya, konsentrasinya pun buyar lagi kala teriakan yang begitu nyaring dari dalam terdengar lagi. Narcissa berteriak penuh akan kesakitan yang mengakibatkan mereka semua merasa panik, bahkan mereka semua yang ada di sana tak mampu menahan Lucius untuk tidak masuk ke dalam sana. Sang kepala keluarga Malfoy langsung mendobrak pintu besar kamar bersalin tersebut dan berlari masuk ke dalam.

"Lord Malfoy, apa yang Anda lakukan di sini!" Salah seorang perawat terkejut atas kedatangan Lucius yang menerobos masuk ke dalam.

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir perawat itu tidak Lucius indahkan, ia terus berjalan cepat untuk menuju ke tempat istrinya berada. Bau anyir darah tercium di sana, namun sang kepala keluarga tersebut menghiraukannya begitu saja karena ia memiliki misi yang jauh lebih penting dari itu semua, ia ingin melihat istrinya. Kelambu yang menutupi tempat tidur besar yang ada di tengah pun ia sibak ke samping, dan di sanalah Lucius melihat sosok sang istri tengah berbaring dengan peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Kelihatannya proses melahirkan yang Narcissa lakukan sudah selesai karena Lucius bisa melihat sosok istrinya tengah beristirahat meski dengan tubuh yang begitu kelelahan.

Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata apapun, Lucius berjalan menghampiri sosok Narcissa, ia pun duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan menatap sosok Narcissa yang perlahan-lahan membuka kedua matanya.

"Lucius," gumam wanita cantik itu, memanggil nama suaminya yang sekiranya sudah berada di sana. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

Pertanyaan yang Narcissa lontarkan tersebut tidak langsung Lucius jawab sekarang juga, malahan ia terlihat begitu lega ketika menatap sosok cantik pendamping hidupnya sampai-sampai laki-laki itu langsung memegang tangan kiri Narcissa dan mendekapnya dengan lembut.

"Aku merasa khawatir padamu, tidak mungkin aku tidak masuk ke sini bila mendengarmu menjerit kesakitan dan berjuang untuk melahirkan anak kita ke dunia ini," jawab Lucius satu menit kemudian. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada sosok Narcissa yang tengah berbaring itu sebelum mengecup kening istrinya. "Di mana anak kita?"

Lucius baru menyadari kalau perut Narcissa sudah tidak sebesar tadi, dan juga wanita itu terlihat begitu damai dengan senyum kecil terkembang di wajahnya. Mungkin Narcissa menemukan kepanikan tak beralasan dari Lucius lucu, tapi wanita itu tak bisa menyalahkannya juga melihat ini adalah pengalaman pertama kali seorang Lucius Abraxas Malfoy menyaksikan kelahiran seperti ini. Jadi wajar kalau penyihir berdarah murni tersebut tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya seperti biasanya, hal yang wajar menurut Narcissa.

Perhatian Lucius pun teralihkan ketika ia merasakan tangan Narcissa menyentuh wajahnya, membuat tatapan Lucius yang beredar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan untuk mencari keberadaan bayi mungil yang baru saja dilahirkan oleh Narcissa kembali pada sosok ibu baru tersebut, istrinya.

"Seorang perawat tengah membersihkannya, ia baik-baik saja. Sebentar lagi mereka akan membawanya ke sini, kau tenang saja," ujar Narcissa dengan lembut, mencoba untuk menenangkan Lucius yang kini sudah mulai terlihat tenang.

Wanita itu membiarkan Lucius memeluknya dengan erat untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum seorang wanita yang ia ketahui sebagai mediwitch masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan membawa seorang bayi yang diselimuti oleh kain tebal di dalam gendongannya, bayi itu adalah anak pertama dari pasangan Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy.

"Putera Anda, Lord dan Lady Malfoy," ujar wanita itu dengan senyum kecil yang mereka di bibirnya. Ia pun menyerahkan bayi tersebut pada Narcissa.

Setelah melihat pasangan Malfoy itu mengerumuni bayi mungil tersebut dengan perhatian mereka, wanita yang telah membantu persalinan Narcissa itu memilih untuk pergi dan memberi mereka privasi.

Sepeninggal wanita itu, keduanya begitu tertarik pada sosok mungil yang berada dalam gendongan Narcissa. Bayi itu begitu tenang, sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan tangisan meski ia barusan dilahirkan dan memilih untuk tertidur di bawah tatapan Lucius Malfoy. Seorang bayi yang sedikit aneh dan tidak lazim seperti biasanya, Lucius terlihat sedikit khawatir karena puteranya itu tidak memberikan sebuah tangisan kecil kala dirinya menyentuh pipi mungil tersebut.

"Dia bayi yang tenang sekali, bahkan ketika aku melahirkannya beberapa menit yang lalu ia sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun," kata Narcissa. Berbeda dengan Lucius, wanita itu tidak terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan bayi mungilnya tersebut.

Lucius pun memberikan istrinya sebuah tatapan ketika mendengar informasi tersebut. "Apa itu normal?"

"Sedikit tidak normal, sayang, karena pada umumnya bayi yang baru keluar dari rahim ibunya pasti akan menangis untuk menandakan mereka itu hidup. Hanya saja bayi kita sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun sejak tadi," wanita itu menjawab pertanyaan Lucius, kedua mata biru cemerlangnya terlihat sedikit lelah namun berbinar pada saat yang sama. "Tapi kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu, sebab kata dokter yang menanganiku bayi kita terlihat sangat sehat."

Meski Lucius masih terlihat tidak yakin akan perkataan Narcissa, namun dirinya tak mampu menampik kalau bayi mereka memang terlihat begitu sehat. Ketika sang kepala keluarga Malfoy tersebut menoleh ke arah putera mereka, dirinya merasa seperti terhipnotis kala ia menemukan bayi itu membuka kedua matanya dan langsung lurus menatapnya seolah-olah bayi itu tahu siapa dirinya. Tanpa sadar Lucius pun berdecak kagum, ia menganggap tatapan yang diberikan oleh bayinya tersebut terlalu kuat, terlalu menghipnotis seperti seekor naga yang tengah mengamati mangsanya.

"Draconis," gumam Lucius secara tiba-tiba, menarik perhatian Narcissa. "Namanya adalah Draconis Lucien Malfoy, penerus dari keluarga Malfoy selanjutnya."

Dan Narcissa pun tersenyum mendengar suaminya memberikan bayi mereka sebuah nama yang sangat kuat. "Draco secara singkatannya," ujar Narcissa seraya mencium kening bayinya dengan lembut. "Selamat datang di keluarga Malfoy, Draco, kami berdua adalah kedua orangtuamu."

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca, sampai bertemu lagi di chapter 2

Author: Sky


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J.K. Rowlings. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam penulisan fanfic ini

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, slash, typo, etc.

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure, General

Pairing: LMNM, DMHP, etc

* * *

 **THE LOST DRAGON**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

Draconis Lucien Malfoy adalah anak yang sangat istimewa. Dalam usianya yang baru saja menginjak angka tujuh ia bisa dikatakan sudah memiliki semuanya, dimulai dari orangtua yang sangat menyayanginya, berasal dari background keluarga terhormat, kekayaan yang tak ternilai, serta di atas dari semua itu ia juga berasal dari keluarga penyihir berdarah murni. Bisa dikatakan semuanya seperti mimpi yang terkabul dalam kehidupan nyata untuk anak-anak seusianya, ia memiliki segalanya yang patut membuat iri anak-anak lainnya. Hanya saja kekayaan adalah bentuk materi yang bagi seorang bocah berusia tujuh tahun tak ada artinya, karena pada umumnya anak-anak dalam usia itu mereka hanya akan mementingkan bermain serta ketertarikan pada hal yang tak nyata.

Meski Draco itu bisa dikatakan sebagai anak yang beruntung, maupun anak normal yang memiliki ketertarikan pada sebuah permainan seperti yang lainnya, ia itu bukanlah anak yang biasa. Bukan karena ia berasal dari keluarga penyihir berdarah murni maupun sihir selalu mengelilingi hidupnya sejak ia bayi, ia bisa dikatakan tidak biasa karena ketertarikannya akan suatu hal tidak normal. Draco menyukai api, ia suka akan sebuah ledakan serta menghancurkan sesuatu yang ia lihat dan katakan menarik untuk dibakar. Baik Lucius maupun Narcissa tidak tahu darimana ketertarikan anak itu bermula, namun yang jelas setelah ulangtahunnya yang keempat, Draco suka sekali membakar sesuatu sampai benda yang ia bakar tersebut hanya menyisakan abu saja.

Salah satu korban yang sering sekali Draco bakar untuk dijadikan kesenangan adalah beberapa pohon besar yang tumbuh di taman rumah besar keluarga Malfoy. Entah bagaimana caranya Draco bisa mengambil tongkat sihir milik Lucius maupun Narcissa, anak itu pasti menggumamkan _incendio_ dan membakar habis pohon besar yang tumbuh di sana. Dan meskipun Narcissa kembali menanam pohon tersebut serta menggunakan sihir untuk melindunginya, Draco berhasil membakarnya berkali-kali banyaknya sampai Narcissa berpikir kalau Draco memiliki sebuah dendam sama pohon tersebut. Selain pohon besar yang menjadi sasaran ulah Draco, ia juga hobi meneror peri rumah dengan memberikan ledakan pada teko teh ketika peri rumahnya tengah menyajikan teh.

Draco bukanlah anak yang nakal karena ia tak pernah mengolok-ngolok maupun memberikan komentar buruk kepada orang lain, namun hobinya yang aneh itu membuatnya sering dijuluki sebagai anak nakal meski baik Lucius dan Narcissa tak pernah mempermasalahkannya.

 _Pyromania_ adalah istilah dari para muggle untuk menggambarkan kondisi Draco, namun Lucius yang tak menyukai istilah itu tak menganggap ketertarikan putera sematawayangnya itu aneh, meski Lucius sendiri tahu kalau hobi sang anak yang suka membakar pohon serta memberikan ledakan di sana-sini terkesan tidak lazim untuk dimiliki oleh anak-anak seusianya. Menurut Lucius yang berada dalam katageri penyangkalan, Draco itu kuat karena diusianya yang baru menginjak usia tujuh tahun tersebut mampu menggunakan mantera _incendio_ yang terkadang orang dewasa sendiri susah untuk mengaplikasikannya dengan sempurna.

" _Bombarda Maxima!"_ dan Lucius yang tengah bermonolog ria pun langsung terlonjak kaget saat ia mendengar suara Draco mengucapkan matra sihir berbahaya sebelum ledakan yang lumayan besar pun terjadi, sepertinya anak itu lagi-lagi meledakkan taman milik Narcissa.

"Morgana, Draco," Lucius menghela nafas singkat ketika ia mendengar kerusuhan yang dilakukan oleh putera satu-satunya tersebut. Ini sudah yang ketiga kali anak itu membakar dan meledakkan taman milik Narcissa. Kalau saja Lucius tidak tahu akan sifat puteranya tersebut, ia pasti akan menduga kalau Draco memiliki dendam pada taman itu sehingga ia memiliki niat untuk menghencurkannya berapa kali pun ia dan Narcissa memperbaiki tempat tersebut.

* * *

Berdiri di hadapan pohon yang terbakar adalah penerus dari keluarga Malfoy. Ia melihat bagaimana api yang ia buat setelah meledakkan pohon yang baru saja Narcissa perbaiki itu membumbung tinggi, berwarna oranye sedikit putih serta memberikan aura panas yang begitu mencekam. Besarnya api itu membuat anak kecil yang baru saja menginjakkan usia pada angka tujuh tersebut terpana, bahkan sedikit aneh ketika mereka semua bisa melihat bagaimana kedua mata silver kebiruannya berkilat pelan kala ia menatap api besar tersebut. Hasrat untuk melihat api, membakar apapun yang ia sentuh, serta menghancurkannya menjadi berkeping-keping sudah berada dalam dirinya sejak malam ulangtahunnya yang keempat terjadi.

Ibunya berkata kalau api itu sangat berbahaya dan ia tak boleh bermain api baik itu secara nyata maupun harfiah saja, namun ia tak memiliki pengendalian diri akan hasratnya sendiri ketika ia melihat api. Tangannya selalu gatal ingin mengambil korek api maupun tongkat sihir kedua orangtuanya untuk membuat api, baik secara muggle ataupun menggunakan sihir ia tak peduli asalkan Draco bisa melihat api. Pada usianya yang ketujuh tahun ini ia tahu kalau kebiasaannya itu tidak baik, mungkin kata yang pas adalah aneh serta tak wajar untuk dimiliki oleh orang, terlebih anak kecil seperti Draco Malfoy ini. Pernah sekali ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak membuat ledakan, namun usahanya ini hanya bertahan paling lama selama dua jam sebelum dirinya mengambil korek api yang ia sembunyikan di bawah bantalnya dan membakar kebun bunga mawar milik ibunya, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kesimpulannya, apapun usaha yang Draco lakukan untuk mencegah hasratnya untuk membakar pasti selalu menemui kegagalan, oleh karena itu ia pun tak lagi melakukannya.

"Api itu terlihat sangat indah, begitu kuat dan juga berbahaya," gumam anak itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Melihat api yang membara di hadapannya itu tiba-tiba membuat Draco teringat pada sebuah api cantik yang membakar sebuah ruangan besar di dalam kastil, ia melihat bagaimana dirinya bersama seorang pemuda terbang di atas sapu sihir untuk menghindari api itu sebelum mereka berdua mampu dikonsumsi oleh dahsyatnya lidah api abadi. Adrenalin yang terpacu, bau kekuatan api membuat tubuh Draco merinding, dan anak itu pun langsung memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya saat bayangan aneh tersebut muncul di dalam kepalanya. Ini aneh, ia tak pernah pergi ke dalam kastil yang terbakar maupun bertemu pemuda berambut hitam itu, bagaimana bisa ia mendapatkan bayangan seperti itu?

"Sial, itu pasti mimpi aneh yang sering kulihat. Dan hebatnya sekarang muncul secara tiba-tiba," runtuk Draco dengan nada sedikit sarkatis di dalamnya.

Anak itu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya seraya memejamkan kedua matanya. Seiring hasratnya untuk melihat api muncul, ia pun juga mendapatkan mimpi yang aneh. Ia melihat perang, ia melihat bagaimana dirinya memiliki peran penting di sana, ia pun juga melihat dirinya sendiri membunuh beberapa orang yang menjadi musuhnya dengan sadis. Dirinya yang terlihat di dalam mimpinya itu adalah Malfoy yang berusia belasan tahun, begitu sombong, serta menebarkan teror di mana-mana di bawah asuhan sang Pangeran kegelapan. Di dalam mimpi itu Draco melihat bagaimana dirinya masuk menjadi murid asrama Slytherin, dan ia pun juga ingat bagaimana kedua orangtuanya tidak memiliki ikatan khusus seperti yang orangtua Draco sekarang miliki. Mereka menikah karena perjanjian keluarga, bukan karena cinta yang terjadi di antara mereka. Apa yang Draco lihat di dalam mimpi dan apa yang terjadi sekarang ini sangatlah berbeda, dan Draco sangat yakin kalau apa yang ia lihat dalam benaknya ini adalah mimpi yang tak bisa terjadi di kehidupan nyata.

Kedua orangtuanya, Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy, adalah pasangan yang menikah karena cinta di dunianya. Mereka memiliki ikatan kuat yang dinamakan _soulamte_ dan sangat jarang ditemui oleh orang manapun di dunia ini. Meski di mata publik mereka selalu bertingkah seperti keluarga sempurna dengan sifat dingin mereka, namun di belakang publik mereka adalah dua orang bodoh yang saling mencintai satu sama lainnya. Bahkan kalau Draco boleh berkata, dirinya dan sang Ayah hobi melakukan gulat antara Ayah dan anak di waktu luang Lucius, maupun bermain bersama-sama kalau mereka memiliki kesempatan. Di dalam mimpi Draco melihat dirinya mencintai kedua orangtuanya, namun mereka tak pernah bertingkah hangat seperti apa yang terjadi sekarang ini. Semuanya adalah mimpi, bunga tidur yang tidak penting dan tidak seharusnya mempengaruhi pendirian Draco karena semua itu tak nyata. Ia mengelak dan meneriaki dirinya yang bodoh karena menganggap apa yang ia lihat benar-benar terjadi, padahal itu semua tak lebih dari mimpi belaka.

 _Tapi, entah mengapa aku memiliki perasaan kalau apa yang aku lihat seperti bukan mimpi belaka saja. Tapi sebuah kenyataan masa depan yang terjadi di dunia lain yang begitu berbeda dari tempatku tinggal ini,_ pikir Draco yang menyangkal akan perintah akal sehatnya. Kepalanya menjadi semakin pusing bila memikirkan hal itu, ia hanyalah anak kecil yang berusia tujuh tahun dan tak seharusnya memiliki pemikiran-pemikiran dewasa seperti itu. Jadi tak heran kalau dalam beberapa tahun terakhir ini Draco telah hidup dalam sebuah penyangkalan.

Merasa sedikit kesal akibat pikirannya sendiri tengah mempermainkannya, Draco pun mengarahkan ujung tongkat sihir milik sang Ibu yang ia 'pinjam' ke arah pohon yang terbakar di hadapannya itu sebelum bibirnya menggumamkan sebuah mantra peledak yang pernah ia baca di buku serta ia lihat di dalam mimpinya.

" _Bombarda Maxima!"_ dan ledakan besar pun terjadi, mengguncang kediaman besar keluarga Malfoy.

Kilatan penuh ketertarikan pun terbaca dengan jelas pada kedua matanya, bahkan secara jelas pula Draco memiliki senyuman di wajahnya ketika ia menciptakan sebuah ledakan hebat yang mengakhiri hidup pohon besar yang ada di hadapannya dengan asap serta api masih membumbung tinggi. Ia menghiraukan bagaimana para peri rumah yang bekerja pada keluarga Malfoy berbondong-bondong keluar serta mencoba untuk memadamkan api besar itu, yang jelas Draco hanya berdiri di sana tanpa melakukan apapun dengan senyum kecil terpatri di wajahnya.

Mungkin beberapa peri rumah yang tengah memadamkan api itu memiliki pemikiran betapa anehnya anak keluarga Malfoy ini, namun yang jelas asalkan mereka tidak menjadi sasaran Draco maka mereka pun tak akan merecoki hal tersebut. Mereka membiarkan bagaimana Draco masih berdiri di sana, melihat api yang ia buat sendiri dengan tongkat sihir milik Narcissa masih tergenggam di tangan kirinya.

"Draco!" suara Lucius dari kejauhan pun mencuri perhatian Draco, membuat anak kecil yang menginjak usia tujuh tersebut menoleh pada kepala keluarga Malfoy yang menghampirinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tongkat sihir Ibumu? Kau harus segera kembali ke dalam rumah, api besar seperti itu sangat berbahaya!"

Mereka berdua tahu kalau ucapan itu tak ada artinya untuk Draco, bahkan mereka pun tahu kalau Lucius berada dalam penyangkalan kalau tersangka pembakaran serta perusakan taman milik Narcissa adalah putera mereka satu-satunya, melihat Draco sendiri tak berusaha sedikit pun untuk menyembunyikan tongkat sihir milik Narcissa yang tengah ia genggam tersebut. Anak laki-laki berambut pirang platinum tersebut memberikan senyuman lugu kepada sang Ayah, bahkan tak jarang ia pun kembali melihat ke arah puing-puing pohon yang masih dipadamkan oleh para peri rumah dengan tatapan penuh kegembiraan.

Lucius merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing karena itu semua, dan ia membutuhkan _firewhisky_ untuk membuatnya baikan.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat betapa indahnya api yang aku buat tadi, tidakkah Ayah menganggap demikian?" Tanya Draco dengan nada yang sangat lugu, kedua matanya pun berpaling untuk menatap sosok Lucius lagi. "Karena aku sudah selesai dengan kesenanganku, ayo kita kembali ke dalam rumah, Ayah."

Draco tidak perlu menjadi seorang yang jenius untuk mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Lucius. Kentara sekali kalau Lucius sudah menyerah untuk menangani hobi aneh Draco tersebut, dan karena ia tak ingin bertambah tua sebelum waktunya tiba ia pun langsung menggiring Draco untuk masuk ke dalam rumah bersamanya, tentu saja setelah Lucius mengambil tongkat sihir milik isterinya dari tangan mungil sang anak.

"Draco, bagaimana kau bisa mengambil tongkat sihir milik ibumu?"Tanya Lucius saat ia menggandeng tangan Draco ketika mereka berdua berjalan memasuki rumah besar tersebut.

Anak kecil yang bernama Draco Malfoy itu menoleh ke arah sang Ayah dengan senyum kecil terpatri di wajah imutnya. "Aku mengambilnya dari dalam lemari Ibu."

Jawaban singkat yang Draco lontarkan itu membuat Lucius berhenti berpikir untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum ia menoleh ke arah Draco.

"Kau tahu kalau lemari pakaian milik Ibumu disegel oleh sihir dan hanya Ibumu saja yang bisa membukanya 'kan?" Tanya Lucius lagi, sedikit tertarik dengan bagaimana caranya anak itu mampu mengambil tongkat sihir milik Narcissa yang ia ketahui tersimpan dalam lemari pakaian sihir, hanya Narcissa sendiri yang mampu membuka lemari itu.

"Benarkah, Ayah? Pantas saja lemari tersebut susah sekali untuk dibuka dengan cara biasa," jawab Draco, kedua mata silver kebiruan miliknya terlihat begitu teduh kala keduanya sudah memasuki rumah kediaman mereka bersama dengan sang Ayah yang masih menggandeng tangannya. "Untung saja aku tahu bagaimana cara membuka lemari yang disegel menggunakan sihir dari buku milik Severus yang tertinggal di sini. Aku menggunakan kombinasi cara muggle dengan cara penyihir untuk membukanya, mengutak-atik segel serta memberikan sihirku sebagai umpan. Dan detik berikutnya lemari tersebut terbuka dengan lebar."

Lucius terlihat tengah berpikir keras, ia tak tahu harus merasa bangga karena Draco mampu menggunakan manipulasi sihir dengan baik meski harus membedah isi lemari milik Narcissa atau malah sebaliknya karena anak itu juga menerapkan cara muggle. Apapun konflik batin yang tengah Lucius miliki, ia merasa anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu memang jenius di usianya yang masih sangat muda, meski Draco memiliki hobi aneh karena suka bermain api. Kalau ia menanggapi kelakuan Draco secara serius, ia akan tua sebelum usianya mengijinkannya.

Melihat Ayahnya yang tak mampu berkata apapun untuk beberapa saat lamanya membuat Draco menaikkan alisnya, di dalam benak Draco dimana mimpinya berada ia merasa sangat bangga karena mampu membungkam Lucius Malfoy secara telak, namun di sisi lain yang paling dominan yaitu dirinya yang masih anak-anak mengelak akan hal itu dan malah menemukan sisi diam Ayahnya ini sangat aneh. Oleh karena itu tak heran Draco langsung menarik sang Ayah dimana ia tahu Narcissa tengah berada. Mereka berdua pun menuju ke ruang minum teh dimana Narcissa tengah bersantai sambil membaca buku, kelihatannya sudah tak terlalu peduli dengan keributan yang Draco lakukan karena itu sudah biasa terjadi.

Melepaskan genggamannya dari Lucius ketika mereka sampai di ruangan tersebut, Draco pun membuka pintu sebelum dirinya masuk ke dalam. Dari sudut matanya Draco menemukan sosok anggun Narcissa tengah duduk di salah satu kursi dengan sebuah buku berada di atas pangkuannya, di hadapan wanita itu Draco juga melihat teko teh yang terbuat dari porselain berada di atas meja bersama dengan secangkir teh yang mengepul di sana.

"Ibu..." panggil Draco sebelum anak itu berjalan memasuki ruangan dan beranjak untuk mendekati sosok anggun Narcissa.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh satu dari dua orang favoritnya tersebut membuat Narcissa pun mendongakkan kepalanya. Senyuman manis pun bertengger di bibirnya sebelum ia membentangkan kedua lengannya setelah ia meletakkan buku yang tadi ia baca di atas meja, untuk menerima pelukan yang Draco berikan setelahnya.

"Hallo, Draconis, apa kau cukup bersenang-senang siang ini?" Tanya Narcissa dengan kalem, kedua lengannya memeluk sosok sang anak dengan erat sebelum ia mengusap puncak kepala Draco dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Melihat ekspresi yang tertera pada wajah Lucius serta senyum lebar Draco sudah mampu membuat Narcissa untuk menebak apa yang terjadi di sana sebelumnya. Mendengar kegaduhan yang ada di luar saja sudah menjelaskan semuanya, ditambah dengan ekspresi penuh lelah yang Lucius berikan padanya beserta senyuman lebar Draco membuat Narcissa tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menebaknya. Satu hal yang pasti, Draco pasti membakar habis pohon yang ada di tamannya sementara para peri rumah yang terlihat panik langsung memadamkan api tersebut.

"Kau mengambil tongkat sihir milik Ibu lagi," ujar Narcissa dengan sabar.

Narcissa mengendurkan pelukan yang ia berikan kepada Draco, namun ia membiarkan sang anak bersandar pada pangkuannya untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Dari sudut matanya ia melihat ekspresi Draco yang sedari tadi diliputi oleh kegembiraan kini tergurat oleh ekspresi merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, Ibu," gumam Draco dengan suara lirih. Anak itu pun membenamkan wajahnya pada pangkuan Narcissa kemudian, ia ingin merasakan kehangatan yang sang Ibu berikan.

Dengan tangan yang masih mengusap puncak kepala pirang platinum milik Draco, Narcissa pun tersenyum kecil.

"Tak apa, Draconis. Ibu tahu kalau lemari sihir saja tak akan mampu menahanmu untuk tidak mengambil tongkat sihir milik Ibu. Hanya saja aku sedikit penasaran bagaimana kau bisa mengambil tongkat sihir milik Ibu di dalam lemari itu?" Tanya Narcissa dengan nada yang mengisyaratkan kalau ia memang penasaran, ia pun menatap sosok Draco yang masih belum beranjak dari pangkuannya sebelum beralih pada Lucius yang kini tengah duduk di hadapan Narcissa, tongkat sihir milik wanita itu sekarang berada di atas meja.

"Dengan sedikit keberuntungan," sahut Draco singkat, ia pun memberikan senyuman lugu kepada sang Ibu yang mengakibatkan wanita itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

Balik memandang Lucius, Narcissa menemukan suaminya memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan. Wanita itu bukanlah orang bodoh untuk tidak menyadari kalau ucapan Draco tersebut hanya setengah benar, mengandalkan keberuntungan saja tak akan mampu membuka lemari pakaian miliknya karena Narcissa sudah menyegelnya menggunakan sihir rumit. Satu-satunya penjelasan yang ia miliki adalah Draco tahu caranya memanipulasi sihir sehingga ia bisa membuka kunci lemari pakaiannya, hanya saja penjelasan dari teori yang Narcissa miliki sedikit sulit untuk ia terima.

Draco masih kecil, ia belum masuk sekolah sihir untuk mengetahui caranya memanipulasi sihir. Pasti ada penjelasan yang masuk akan untuk menjelaskan semua ini.

Menghela nafas kecil, Narcissa pun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, dengan keberuntungan yang besar kau bisa membuka lemari milik Ibu yang tersegel oleh sihir untuk mengambil tongkat sihirku," Narcissa mengulum senyum seraya mengikuti alur permainan Draco. Ia menghiraukan bagaimana Lucius yang terbatuk-batuk di sana karena mengetahui isterinya malah ikut bermain dengan sang anak. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan dengan tongkat sihir milikku, Draconis?"

Draco mengendikkan bahu kecilnya secara kasual, ia pun segera berdiri dari posisinya bermanjaan di pangkuan Narcissa untuk mengambil tempat duduk di antara Narcissa dan Lucius di meja bunda tersebut. Kedua tangannya terlipat di atas pangkuannya seraya kedua matanya tersebut menatap Narcissa dengan serius, seolah-olah ada sebuah berita penting yang ingin ia sampaikan kepada sang Ibu.

"Aku menggunakan tongkat sihir Ibu untuk membuat taman depan menjadi lebih menarik," jawab Draco dengan serius.

Baik Narcissa dan Lucius saling berpandangan dengan satu sama lainnya, mereka mencerna kata "menarik" yang Draco lontarkan tadi. Bila membakar taman serta meledakkannya memiliki arti sebagai kata "menarik" dalam perbendaharaan kata Draco, maka keduanya meragukan kalau anak mereka memang tidak unik. Draco adalah anak yang sangat unik, jenius namun unik. Tapi orang jenius mana yang tidak memiliki keunikan tersendiri di dalam diri mereka?

Ambil contohnya dengan Merlin, ia adalah penyihir yang jenius dan terkuat pada zamannya, namun dia memiliki kebiasaan unik yaitu terobsesi mengumpulkan benda-benda muggle serta tergila-gila dengan cerita anak-anak. Lalu Albus Dumbledore, semua orang tahu kalau penyihir tua yang kini menjadi kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu adalah orang yang sangat kuat serta jenius, namun dia begitu unik dalam hal berbusana serta tergila-gila mengonsumsi manisan aneh. Semua orang jenius memiliki kebiasaan yang unik, dan mengingat fakta ini pasangan keluarga Malfoy tersebut semakin mengkhawatirkan nasib putera mereka satu-satunya. Dan jangan lupakan masa depan mereka juga.

"Baik, itu tadi sangat menarik," imbuh Lucius, ia sudah pasrah dengan sifat aneh atau unik milik Draco. "Dan Narcissa, ia mampu menggunakan mantera peledak tingkat kedua. Itu membuatku sedikit terkejut."

"Benarkah itu, Draconis?" Narcissa tampak terkejut mendengar apa yang Lucius beritahukan padanya. Anak mereka memang unik karena menyukai api dan ledakan, namun mereka tak tahu kalau Draco mampu menggunakan mantera peledak level kedua yang bernama _Bombarda Maxima._ Meski mereka akan jauh lebih senang kalau Draco tidak meledakkan apapun, namun mereka bangga pada Draco karena diusianya yang masih muda itu tidak hanya Draco bisa membobol lemari sihir milik Narcissa namun ia mampu menguasai sihir pemanggilan api serta dua level sihir peledak. Benar-benar anak unik yang Narcissa dan Lucius miliki.

"Iya, kurasa menggunakan mantera peledak level dua itu jauh lebih menarik daripada yang level pertama. Aku ingin bereksperimen bagaimana keindahan level dua itu dibanding yang pertama, harus aku akui kalau mantera sihir peledak level kedua jauh lebih indah," kata Draco dengan penuh semangat di sana. "Ayah, Ibu, boleh aku meminta sesuatu dari kalian?"

Anggukan kecil pun diberikan oleh kedua orangtua Draco, mereka memiliki firasat buruk karena ini.

Senyuman yang terpatri di wajah polos Draco pun bisa dikatakan semakin melebar setelah melihat bagaimana kedua orangtuanya memberikan anggukan. Ada satu hal yang ingin ia miliki selama ini.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan ke dunia muggle, ada beberapa buku yang ingin aku baca hanya ditemukan di sana. Bolehkah?"

Dan permintaan yang Draco lontarkan itu sontak membuat Lucius tersedak teh panas yang ia minum sementara Narcissa membelalakkan kedua matanya. Anak mereka berdua itu sungguh unik, baik itu dari sifat maupun permintaannya. Semua terkesan aneh-aneh.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah membaca serta memberikan review, memfollow, dan memfavoritkan fanfic ini

Author: Sky


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J.K. Rowlings. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari penulisan fanfik ini

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Slash, typo, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure, General

Pairing: LMNM, DMHP, etc

* * *

 **THE LOST DRAGON**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

 _Suara bedebum yang sangat keras pun terdengar dari tempatnya berdiri, memberikan sinyal kalau benteng pertahanan mereka yang telah dibangun di sisi barat daya kota London telah dihancurkan. Sihir yang mengalun kuat di atmosfer pun memberitahunya, memberitahukan kalau bersamaan dengan hancurnya benteng pertahanan itu beberapa orang yang ia kenal ikut terbunuh dan tak akan kembali ke tempat perjanjian yang mereka semua sepakati untuk bertemu. Sudah berapa banyak orang-orang yang ia kenal baik tewas di medan pertempuran pun tak dapat ia hitung lagi, rasanya hatinya sakit dan ingin terkoyak keluar karena itu. Ia ingin menghentikan perang namun tetap saja ia tak bisa melakukan itu, karena bila pihak mereka menyerah di sini maka akan banyak lagi orang-orang yang akan tewas di tangan musuh. Peperangan masih akan berlangsung lebih lama, sampai salah satu dari ketiga sisi yang berbeda ini keluar sebagai pemenang dan mendominasi keduanya. Ia seharusnya berada di medan peperangan, membantu mereka semua keluar dari masa-masa sulit serta merebut kemenangan yang mereka impikan, bukannya bersembunyi layaknya tikus yang tak memiliki keberanian sedikit pun._

 _Pikirannya yang melayang bersama dengan angan-angan pun membuatnya tak mampu menyadari sebuah kehadiran dekat dengannya, menghampirinya secara perlahan sampai si pemilik aura tersebut berdiri tepat di belakang sosoknya. Pemuda berambut pirang platinum tersebut baru sadar kalau ada orang yang ada di dekatnya ketika ia merasakan sepasang lengan mungil namun kuat memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, dan pemilik dari kedua lengan tersebut menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk pemuda itu._

 _Keduanya tak saling bersuara, mereka hanya diam membisu dengan menikmati keheningan yang tersaji di antara mereka. Angin malam yang menyapu sepi pun mulai membelai sosok keduanya, memberikan kenyamanan dalam dinginnya sentuhan itu, namun bukan berarti keduanya tak menghargai itu._

" _Harry," gumam pemuda yang sedari tadi menatap horizon tersebut, ia pun mulai menoleh ke belakang saat ia merasakan tubuh remaja yang bernama Harry tersebut bergetar pelan layaknya orang yang tengah menangis dalam diam._

 _Pemuda itu tak berucap lagi, namun dirinya memutar tubuhnya sendiri di dalam pelukan Harry sebelum ia merengkuh tubuh Harry dan membiarkan remaja yang bernama Harry tersebut menangis dalam pelukannya. Untuk sementara waktu ia tak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun, ia hanya diam disana dengan kedua tangannya memeluk sosok Harry serta memberikan kenyamanan pada remaja itu. Ia bisa merasakan jemari milik Harry mengerat pada kemeja yang ia kenakan bersamaan dengan kesedihan yang mendalam, semuanya menguar menjadi satu di dalam atmosfer, memberitahukannya kalau kesedihan yang terpancar dari diri Harry berasal dari perang yang selama dua tahun terakhir tidak segera berhenti._

 _Pemuda berambut pirang platinum tersebut memejamkan kedua matanya, dan untuk sekali lagi ia masih tak berucap meski ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada sosok Harry, membuat Harry semakin terbenam di dalam pelukannya. Ia tak peduli kalau kemeja yang tengah ia jenakan tersebut basah akibat air mata yang Harry keluarkan, biarkanlah penyihir itu mengeluarkan semua kesedihan yang telah bergulung di dalam tubuh mungil tersebut, ia tak akan menyalahkan Harry barang sedikit pun._

" _Aku lelah, Dray... sangat lelah," suara Harry bergetar, sedikit redup akibat tertutup oleh kemeja yang Draco kenakan karena sang penyihir berambut pirang platinum tersebut masih tak melepaskan sosok Harry dari pelukannya._

" _Aku tahu, Harry," jawab Draco, ia meletakkan dagunya pada puncak kepala Harry seraya menatap lurus ke arah horizon yang tersaji di hadapannya. "Aku juga lelah, begitu pula dengan semua orang yang terlibat dalam perang ini."_

" _Kapan semua ini akan berakhir?"_

 _Pertanyaan yang terucap dari mulut Harry adalah pertanyaan yang sering ditanyakan oleh semua penyihir yang menghuni negara Inggris, pun menjadi pertanyaan tersulit yang tak memiliki jawaban satupun sampai waktu yang tepat terjadi. Tak ada yang tahu kapan perang besar di Inggris ini akan berakhir, serta berapa lama lagi perang ini akan terus terjadi. Entah hari ini, besok, maupun lusa bisa saja perang tersebut berhenti, namun kenyataannya sampai dua tahun lamanya pun pihak Dumbledore dengan Voldemort masih berperang. Meski banyak korban yang berjatuhan serta bumi menangis, perang tak akan berhenti sampai salah satu dari kedua pihak keluar menjadi pemenang._

 _Draco pun menghela nafas panjang, ia merasa seperti orang gagal karena ia tak bisa menemukan jawaban yang tepat atas pertanyaan Harry. Ia sangat tahu betapa tersiksanya remaja yang tengah ia dekap ini, perang yang berkepanjangan tersebut seperti menghisap separuh jiwa milik Harry dan membuat remaja itu seperti mayat hidup yang tak bernyawa. Draco sama sekali tak menyukainya._

" _Sebentar lagi," gumam Draco singkat. Ia membuat sebuah perumpamaan serta harapan kalau perang yang terjadi akan benar-benar berhenti sebentar lagi, tak hanya sebuah bualan sematan yang terucap dari mulutnya._

 _Meski mereka berdua tahu kalau ucapan Draco tadi tak lebih dari sebuah celetukan asal, namun hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Harry merilekskan tubuhnya. Isakan tangis yang Draco dengar pun meredup sampai Harry benar-benar meredakan tangisnya, dan tak ayal kemudian sang penyihir berambut hitam tersebut melonggarkan pelukannya dari tubuh Draco meski ia masih tak rela untuk melepaskan kehangatan yang mendekapnya tersebut. Untuk itu ia masih menempel pada sosok kuat seorang Draco Malfoy._

" _Aku harap doamu benar-benar terkabul, Dray, aku benci kalau menemukan realita sangat menyakitkan," ujar Harry lagi._

 _Draco pun tersenyum sedikit ketika ia mendengar ucapan yang Harry lontarkan kepadanya. Kekasih mungilnya itu memang orang yang unik. Tanpa mengucap satu patah kata apapun, Draco pun membelai rambut hitam miliki Harry sebelum mengecup lembut puncak kepala Harry._

" _Semoga saja."_

* * *

Kedua mata yang sedari tadi tertutup di dalam kegelapan tiba-tiba langsung terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan sepasang iris berwarna silver kebiruan yang di dalamnya terdapat bermacam-macam emosi. Kesedihan, kemarahan, rasa cinta, serta kehilangan pun bercampur menjadi satu dan semuanya mampu terlihat begitu jelas dengan mata telanjang. Emosi-emosi yang terpancar di dalam matanya itu benar-benar berbeda dari apa yang sering ia tampakkan dalam kesehariannya. Anak itu tak berucap barang sedikit pun, ia masih menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang terlihat masih gelap sebelum ia memindah posisinya sehingga ia pun berbaring ke samping sebelum meraih sebuah guling yang kemudian ia peluk dengan erat.

"Semua tadi hanya mimpi," gumam anak itu dengan suara pelan. Peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya tidak main-main, dan semua itu diakibatkan oleh mimpi yang ia miliki dari dalam tidurnya, sebuah mimpi yang entah kenapa terasa begitu nyata.

Ia bermimpi dirinya berada dalam situasi perang, mengamati pembantaian seraya berdiri di sana tanpa mampu melakukan apapun, hanya mengamati saja. Mimpinya itu sangat menakutkan yang sekiranya pantas disebut sebagai mimpi buruk ketimbang mimpi indah, namun semuanya itu tak ada apa-apanya dengan ketika bunga tidur tersebut menampakkan dirinya yang dewasa tengah memeluk seseorang yang bernama Harry dan memberitahu kalau perang akan segera berakhir.

Draco memejamkan kedua matanya lagi sebelum ia membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal yang ia gunakan untuk menyangga kepalanya tersebut. Mimpi yang ia miliki terlihat begitu nyata, seperti apa yang ia lihat adalah sebuah masa lalu dan ia pernah mengalaminya secara nyata. Otak Draco menolak kenyataan itu penah terjadi, ia tidak pernah berada dalam perang maupun memiliki seorang kekasih yang bernama Harry, karena ia masih seorang anak kecil bodoh yang tak tahu apa-apa. Hobinya saja masih membuat onar, tidak mungkin ia bisa ikut perang serta menjadi salah satu orang kepercayaan untuk memimpin batalion pasukan. Mimpi hanya mimpi dan tak akan menjadi kenyataan, terlebih lagi Draco bukanlah seorang _seer_ yang memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat ke masa depan, atau seperti itulah yang anak itu pikirkan ketika ia tengah berada dalam penyangkalan.

"Morgana, apa yang terjadi denganku?" Tanyanya tidak pada siapapun, dan hanya kebisuanlah yang menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

Merasa pikirannya terasa begitu penuh dan kepalanya begitu berat, sang pewaris dari keluarga Malfoy itu pun langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Kaki mungilnya yang tak beralaskan apapun menyentuh lembutnya karpet beludru yang terpasang di lantai kamarnya, sehingga ia pun tak menggigil kedinginan akibat sentuhan langsung dengan lantai dingin.

Hanya kekosongan yang ada di sana dan tak ada satupun derap suara yang terdengar kecuali suara yang berasal dari napasnya sendiri, Draco tahu kalau ia ada satu-satunya orang yang terbangung di tengah malam seperti ini karena baik kedua orangtuanya serta peri rumah yang mengurusi rumah besar keluarga Malfoy pasti masih terlelap dalam tidur mereka. Setelah mengambil mantel tidurnya dan mengenakan benda itu untuk menjaga dirinya agar tidak masuk angin, anak laki-laki berambut pirang platinum itu pun membuka pintu kamarnya dan keluar dari dalam kamar yang hangat. Dengan kaki yang tak beralaskan apapun ia tetap berjalan menelusuri koridor, sama sekali tak ia pedulikan bagaimana rumah besar yang telah ia huni selama hidupnya tersebut terlihat sedikit menakutkan di malam hari.

Draco bukanlah seorang pengecut yang akan takut pada gelap maupun cerita-cerita seram yang beberapa teman sepermainannya beritahukan padanya. Tidak, sebagai seorang penyihir sudah sewajarnya ia hidup dalam dunia seperti itu, bahkan hantu yang menurut cerita para muggle adalah roh penasaran dari manusia yang sudah mati dan menjadi makhluk yang sangat menakutkan pun tidak memberikan pengaruh besar bagi Draco. Karena sebagai seorang penyihir dan hidup dengan keabnormalan (namun normal untuk ukuran penyihir) ia sudah sering melihat hantu yang berkeliling di sebuah kastil, dan itu sama sekali tidak menakutkan bagi pewaris keluarga Malfoy tersebut.

Sepasang mata silver kebiruan milik bocah berusia tujuh tahun tersebut pun beredar dari satu sisi ke sisi lain, ia mau tidak mau menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil ketika melihat beberapa lukisan dari leluhurnya yang terpajang di dinding rumah besarnya tersebut mendengkur pelan, mereka pun sama dengan manusia dan membutuhkan untuk tidur sebelum melakukan aktivitas sehari-hari.

Mimpi buruk yang Draco lihat beberapa menit yang lalu adalah penyebab mengapa ia tidak bisa kembali tidur, mereka cukup menakutkan untuk ukuran bocah penyihir seperti Draco karena rasanya begitu nyata. Dalam hati Draco bertanya-tanya mengapa ia bisa memiliki mimpi seperti itu dan bagaimana mungkin mimpinya bisa terulang hampir setiap malamnya? Memang setiap malam ia melihat dirinya sebagai seorang dewasa yang cukup tangguh, scene yang terulang pun juga selalu berbeda setiap malamnya, namun inti dari cerita dalam mimpinya selalu sama yaitu ia berada dalam situasi perang dan dalam situasi hidup-mati. Sudah lama Draco bertanya-tanya apakah mimpinya hanya mimpi belaka yang diakibatkan oleh bunga tidur saja atau mungkin memiliki arti yang lain. Mimpi dan penglihatan dimasa depan itu sedikit mirip namun berbeda, namun biasanya selalu terjadi bagi mereka yang terlahir dalam garis keturunan keluarga _seer_ yang kuat seperti keluarga Trelawney dimana Casandra Trelawney pernah terlahir pada abad ke-14, namun bagi keluarga Malfoy yang memiliki penglihatan dimasa depan adalah hal yang aneh dan tak bisa dijelaskan menggunakan logika, tidak ada seorang pun yang menjadi _seer_ dalam garis keluarga Draco.

 _Lalu apa yang aku lihat dalam mimpi? Penglihatan masa depan 'kah? Atau mungkin ingatan masa lalu yang tidak aku sadari adanya?_ Draco menghentikan laju berpikirnya seraya menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika pertanyaannya yang terakhir muncul di dalam benaknya. _Yang benar saja? Ingatan dari masa lalu? Tidak mungkin itu benar adanya mengingat aku hanya bocah yang baru menginjak usia tujuh tahun._

Menggelengkan kepalanya dan merasa seperti orang bodoh karena menanyakan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri, Draco pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan menuruni anak tangga yang akan membawanya ke lantai dasar. Di dalam aula besar rumahnya itu ia melihat beberapa perabotan antik milik Ayah dan Ibunya, ia pun menghiraukan semua itu dan melangkahkan kakinya kembali untuk menuju ke sebuah benda besar yang bernama _grandpiano_ berwarna putih yang terpasang di sana, tepat di samping sebuah pilar besar serta jendela yang tertutupi oleh gorden berwarna putih, menyembunyikan pemandangan luar dimana bulan sabit tengah bersinar di atas langit malam.

Draco tidak pernah tahu alasan Narcissa memiliki alat musik muggle yang bernama piano ini, namun anak itu tidak akan memberikan protes sedikit pun mengingat alat musik yang tersusun atas senar serta kunci berwarna putih dan hitam tersebut memberikan melodi yang lumayan menarik, dan dalam otak belianya Draco menginginkan dirinya untuk mampu memainkan alat musik ini sehingga tak jarang sang Ibu pun mengajarinya untuk bermain piano ketika sang Ibu memiliki waktu luang. Dan di sinilah ia berada saat ini, duduk di atas sebuah kursi di hadapan _grandpiano_ berwarna putih itu ia pun mulai membuka penutup tuts piano sebelum meletakkan kedua jemari tangannya di atas kunci hitam serta putih _grandpiano._

Entah apa yang membuat Draco memulai sebuah permainan musik dengan membuat jemari tangannya menari di atas tuts piano, namun yang jelas tanpa ia duga permainan musiknya tersebut menciptakan sebuah melodi yang syahdu dan enak untuk didengar, begitu melankolis yang entah bagaimana menggambarkan perasaan anak itu sekarang ini serta mengalunkan sebuah kerinduan atas seseorang yang ada dalam benaknya. Draco pun terus memainkan piano itu, membuat suara anggun tersebut terus bergulir memenuhi ruangan sepi itu, dan tanpa ia sadari ia pun membuat kedua orangtuanya yang terbangun karena mendengar suara permainan musik Draco menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Ada apa dengan Draco Malfoy?

* * *

Dunia Muggle itu jauh lebih maju dan modern ketimbang dunia ilmu sihir yang terlihat seperti masih berada di abad ke 15, seperti itulah yang Draco pikirkan kala ia melihat beberapa kendaraan berlalu lalang di jalan raya dari tempatnya duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang ada di taman. Keinginan Draco untuk mengunjungi dunia muggle pun pada akhirnya menjadi kenyataan, meskipun Draco harus mengambil dalih kalau ia ingin membeli sebuah buku mengenai perakitan bom yang pernah ia dengar dari Blaise sebelumnya. Kunjungan pertamanya di dunia muggle lumayan mengesankan, dan harus Draco akui kalau para muggle memiliki imajinasi yang begitu besar serta ambisi untuk ingin maju, betapa berbedanya kehidupan seorang muggle dengan penyihir. Muggle mungkin tidak memiliki sihir untuk membantu kehidupan sehari-hari mereka, namun mereka memiliki kemampuan tersendiri mengenai teknologi, dan rasanya Draco bisa bisa merasakan dirinya berliur ketika membayangkan bagaimana tangannya menyentuh komponen-komponen teknologi tersebut lalu menciptakannya sendiri.

Penyihir kecil yang memiliki nama lengkap Draconis Malfoy itu pun menatap ke salah satu sisi dari taman bermain tempatnya berada saat ini. Tempat itu sedikit lebih sepi dari apa yang ia kira, berbanding terbalik dengan jalan raya yang mana diisi oleh kendaraan-kendaraan hebat yang membuatnya sedikit kagum. Setelah ia menyeret Ibunya ke sebuah toko buku dan mencari beberapa buku yang ia inginkan, Ibunya pun membawa Draco untuk mengunjungi taman bermain ini. Kelihatannya dari buku bergambar yang ia temuka dari toko buku Draco sedikit tertarik mengenai taman bermain setempat, oleh karena itu ia pun berada di sini dengan tiga buah buku tebal berada di sampingnya.

"Ibu akan segera kembali 30 menit lagi, kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa menggunakan Dobby ataupun Misty untuk membantumu, _dear._ Ibu sedikit menyesal karena harus meninggalkanmu sendirian," ujar Narcissa untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada hari itu dan memastikan Draco tidak rewel karena ia harus meninggalkan putra sematawayangnya sendirian di taman bermain tersebut.

"Ibu, pergilah. Aku tidak apa-apa sendirian," jawab Draco dengan santai. Ia bukanlah seorang bayi yang membutuhkan pengawasan selama 24 jam berturut-turut, dan melihat Ibunya yang bersikap serasa dunia akan berakhir karena meninggalkan Draco sendirian di tempat itu membuat Draco ingin sekali memutar bola matanya.

Kalau Narcissa merasa khawatir terhadap Draco, bukankah lebih baik mereka segera pulang ke rumah lalu kemudian Narcissa bisa pergi sendirian tanpa harus khawatir akan siapa yang mengawasi Draco nanti? Sayang sekali Ibunya tidak memikirkan hal itu, dan tentu saja Draco yang pada dasarnya senang mengambil kesempatan dalam situasi apapun tidak memberikan tanggapan lain, ia masih ingin berlama-lama di tempat ini dan bila sang Ibu menawarinya sebuah kesempatan secara tidak langsung maka Draco pun akan mengambilnya.

"Misty akan aku suruh untuk mengawasimu, dan kalau kau lapar panggil sa-"

"Aku akan memanggil Misty ataupun Dobby untuk menyiapkan makan siang, jadi Ibu tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Aku bisa menjaga diri, terlebih... hanya orang gila yang bodoh saja mau menculikku," potong Draco dengan senyum lugu terpancar di bibirnya.

Draco mengulum sebuah seringai kecil ketika ia melihat Narcissa berjengit sedikit atas apa yang Draco ingatkan tadi. Hanya orang bodoh yang tak waras saja mau menculik Draco. Draco mungkin seorang bangsawan serta penerus dari keluarga terpandang, namun ia sangat unik dimana keunikan yang ia miliki tersebut bisa dikatakan sangat membahayakan jiwa orang lain. Mereka mengatakan Draco memiliki potensi menjadi seorang teroris yang berbahaya, namun kedua orangtuanya yang sayang pada buah hati mereka tersebut membantah hal itu. Draco Malfoy hanya unik dan eksentrik, itu saja.

"Oh baiklah," ujar Narcissa singkat. Wanita cantik itu pun mencium kening Draco sebelum menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Ibu tak akan lama perginya, urusan yang Ibu miliki hanya sebentar dan tanpa kau sadari Ibu akan segera kembali. Jangan pergi dari tempat ini, tunggu sampai Ibu kembali."

"Baik."

Narcissa bisa saja menjadi seorang ratu drama bila hal tersebut menyangkut pada masalah Draco, namun bocah laki-laki yang berusia tujuh tahun tersebut tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu karena pada dasarnya ia menyukai perhatian yang kedua orangtuanya berikan padanya. Sepeninggal Narcissa, Draco pun hanya duduk di bangku taman sendirian dengan sebuah buku (yang berjudul "Pengenalan Bom Sederhana untuk Pemula" oleh Tracy Antonny) terbuka di atas pangkuannya. Untuk membunuh waktu seraya menunggu Ibunya untuk kembali, anak laki-laki berambut pirang platinum itu pun memutuskan untuk membaca buku barunya.

Otaknya menyerap semua informasi yang ia terima dari dalam buku tersebut, dan Draco sendiri bisa membayangkan bagaimana dirinya merangkai komponen peledak secara sederhana dan mengombinasikannya dengan sihir. Mungkin ia bisa menciptakan api peledak yang sederhana, yang berkilap serta indah tentunya. Terlalu larut dalam pemikiran serta bahan bacaannya sendiri, Draco pun tidak sadar akan kehadiran seorang anak laki-laki seusianya menghampiri sosoknya dan kini berdiri di hadapan Draco. Anak laki-laki itu memiliki rambut pendek berwarna hitam legam dan sangat berantakan, sepasang mata hijau emerald yang kecermelangannya tidak tersembunyi meskipun berada di balik kacamata bundar yang ia kenakan, serta pakaian yang tiga kali lipat lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhnya ia gunakan.

Anak laki-laki itu terus berdiri di sana, menatap sosok Draco yang begitu terlarut dalam bacaan yang ada di atas pangkuannya. Ia terlihat sedikit gugup antara mau menyapa Draco atau tidak, sikapnya itu mirip sekali seperti seseorang yang hidupnya selalu dibully oleh orang lain, sangat mengkhawatirkan.

Perilaku gugup serta tidak yakin dari anak laki-laki berkacamata itulah yang membuat Draco memindahkan perhatiannya dari buku bacaaannya kepada anak itu. Dan ketika sepasang mata silver kebiruan milik Draco bertemu dengan sepasang mata hijau emerald yang begitu cemerlang milik anak itu, Draco merasakan napasnya tercekat dan dirinya membeku di tempat.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk mampir dan membaca fanfik ini

Author: Sky


End file.
